Yuri Oneshot: StockingKneesocks
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A story dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. A simple tea party leads to something new...


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#15: Stocking/Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt.)_

_Never saw the series. Not even a episode. The closest I got was watching the Frollo Show. Guess my interest anime had died. Still, I ship these two and their two sisters together. _

_Not much let to say, so…_

_Onwards!_

* * *

There. Perfect. The tea table was filled to the brim with snacks, sweets, dishes and…well, tea of course.

Stocking flopped down onto her bed. She spent the entire morning and afternoon running around town picking up all these delicious treats and cleaning up her room just for this evening's grand event. She planned this weeks in advance; ordering all these treats cost her quite a pretty buck, but if she kept her head straight on and all goes well, the 5 million yen wouldn't go to waste. The thought of success invigorated Stocking enough to get up and handle the last matter.

Getting rid of her sister.

"Oy, Stocking." Panty yawned from the couch. The week had been quite boring, not a single ghost around. So Panty spent her time watching whatever the hell was on. "Is your room burning?"

"No, that's just the Baked Alaska." Stocking said before stopping for a second to think of a excuse to get Panty out of the house. "Hey, I heard that a new club is having a 'free-night'…"

"Stocking."

"Yeah?"

"You tried this excuse three days ago." Panty again yawned. "Maybe you should actually go out and…you know…find a club that doesn't smell like shit and has at least one man who doesn't have a wart for a nose."

"Fine." Stocking groaned. "Can you at least beat it tonight? A friend is coming over, and I don't want you to scare her away."

"Sure." Panty got up and stretched.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yer not pulling my leg are you?"

"Nope."

"Thank god." Stocking wiped her brow of sweat, feeling relieved. For once…and then she realized the obvious outcome.

"But I need about 400,000 yen." Panty smiled. She knew. Stocking could afford it…but then she would have to eat…she gasped at the mere thought…cheap grocery store sweets! Or worse!

A diet!

But…getting rid of Panty for tonight would be worth it…right? Panty would definitely ruin tonight's activity. Four hundred thousand yen would keep Panty busy all night long, and possibly all of the tomorrow as well. Yet, as far as Stocking knew, Panty might go to sleep early. Hell, Panty might take the money, sneak back later in and make a mess! Does a good ending exist in this situation?

"What if I gave you 200 hundred?"

"Eh, sure. Cheapo."

She took the 200,000-yen and left.

Well that was easy.

She had little under a hour left to prepare any last details. Time to break out her secret weapon…

There. Standing before her. The home of those angel rrrrule-breakers. Home of the enemies of the perfect order. Home of the lustful whore of Babylon and the gluttonous Orcus.

Yet, Kneesocks stood still, holding a bouquet of flowers instead of a Molotov cocktail, and dressed in a nightgown instead of the rule-approved uniform.

Stocking The Orcus. A year ago, those two held blades to each other's throats, ready to slice it open and slip divine or demonic blood, all depending who moved first. But the last few months found the two apologizing for those fights and insults. It started with a brawl inside of a teashop that Stocking often visited for their sponge cake, but Kneesocks preferred the black coffee. So of course they fought over it. It lasted only a minute, however, as the fine owner of the shop knocked them out and had them work for free for the next two weeks straight to pay for the damage they caused, regardless of divine duty or higher authority.

The first two days they spent silent, focusing on getting through as fast as possible. Days Three and Four; they opened up, and finished their argument more peacefully. Five and Six: They talked about other things other than each other and their problems, like favorite things and worst things. Seven and Eight: They walked to and from work together. Nine and Ten: Stocking bought Kneesocks a cup of black cake with no strings, and Kneesocks did the same with sponge-cage in turn. Eleven and Twelve: They became BFFs, something that their sisters loved to tease about. And the Thirteen and Fourteenth days ended with the two leaving the store and going out to celebrate at the local mall.

Yet…Kneesocks still hated Stocking.

She still broke rrrules. And she was her race's greatest enemy.

But she was good friend.

And possible lover.

Kneesocks shook her head.

Yes, she considered Stocking as something more than a friend. An enemy is one idea. An girlfriend in the romantic sense in another part of her mind. Stocking could be nice under the certain conditions, unlike her sister who would be cruel just to be cruel. While she was plump, she was pleasantly plump, and didn't pride her body like her sister.

Guess Stocking was perfect for Kneesocks because she considered Panty to be a pariah.

Well, no holding off the party. She rapped on the door. Thankfully, the priest was out of town, and hopefully, Stocking had driven away Panty.

And then a true angel opened the door.

Stocking was dressed in her Sunday's best, as close as a Gothic Lolita could call it. While Kneesocks never truly liked the style, Stocking redefined her interests just by standing there. Black and white all over, white frills; almost like a maid outfit, but it had a design like a wedding outfit. Her adorable smile completed the outfit perfectly. Kneesocks' red skin went pale.

"_My god."_ Thought Kneesocks.

"You look good!" Stocking held her hand out, and Kneesocks took it. Stocking glided Kneesocks in and then took the flowers. "Calla Lilies! You remembered!"

"Yeah…" Kneesocks, still stunned, said while rubbing the back of her head. "…how could I forget yourrr fight with the managerrr when he thrrrew out that vase full of those flowerrrs?"

"Still rrring, I see." Stocking got out with a giggle.

"Forrrce of habit."

"Well, Panty is gone, but I don't know how long, so let's head upstairs and head to sweet heaven!" Stocking again took Kneesock's hand and lead her up to her room, where the delicious pastries awaited consumption. As they sat down, Stocking licked her lips. Kneesocks gulped upon seeing this. She liked seeing Stocking doing that. But in order to calm down, she decided to examine the dishes before her.

"Wow…is that…Devil's Tongue?" Asked Kneesocks, pointing to a red gelatin two feet long and covered in cinnamon sprinkles.

"Yep, and I even got one of your favorites…" Stocking lifted the silver dome to reveal a dark chocolate cake with strawberry filling and strawberries covering the top trapped in whipped cream. "…Strawberry Fields Forever!"

"Strrrawberrrrrry Fields Forrreverrr!" Kneesocks gasped. "This costs overrr a hundrrred grrrand! You rrreally spent that much forrr me?"

"…I like it too…" Sternly said Stocking, sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh." Kneesocks said, again blusing. "Sorry."

"I'm just joking, you can have it!" Stocking pushed the dish over to Kneesock's side. "I got Double Diamond Dip!" She started to chow down on a scoop of shiny vanilla ice cream. Kneesocks half-heartily started to eat the cake, mostly observing Stocking eat. She was so graceful! Each bite she took was like performing a miracle! Ooh, she wished that the goth would take a bite out of her…

"…excuse me?"

Oops. Forgot to voice that in her head.

"Kneesocks?" Stocking scooted over to Kneesock's side, looking a bit confused. Kneesock's skin color became the most pale it ever been. "You…want me to eat you?"

"Not like vorrre…" Kneesocks muttered.

"Oh, like lesbian eating!" Stocking exclaimed.

"…yes?" Kneesocks wanted to be anywhere but here. Even Heaven would be a better place than here.

"…oh, what the hell." Stocking dived into Kneesocks, going into a kissing frenzy. "Sure!"

"What?" Kneesocks shouted as she escaped from Stocking's enormous cleavage. "You don't mean…"

"I'm not like my sister, that opened-leg slut." Stocking continued as she began to massage Kneesock's leg. "I actually prefer romance way before sex. Yet…" Stocking reached up and rubbed Kneesock's stomach. "You got a great body. In fact…I kinda want it now!"

"Mmm…Stocking…" Kneesocks stopped resisting and got into it; kissing up and down Stocking's neck. "…yeah, you're a angel…"

Stocking giggled as she started to remove her clothes. "Come here you!"

"Oh no! Haha!"

"Kneesocks! You taste better than any other sweet!"

"Stocking! I love you!"

"Corny demon!"

It lasted well into the night, eventually ending up in Stocking's bed, clothes strewed all around the room, sweets either devoured or left for tomorrow, and the two wrapped together in both sheets and arms.

"Well…should we continue?" Asked Kneesocks as she got closer to Stocking for warmth.

"As in dating?" Replied Stocking.

"Yeah."

"Haven't we kinda doing that?"

"As friends. I would prefer to go as lovers."

"Sounds…heavenly."

"Who's corny now?"

"Hehehe!"

"Just imagine the looks on our sister's faces when they see us together!"

"Yeah…"

"PANTY!"

"SCANTY!"

The two in bed jumped upon hearing their sister's voice yelling from down below. The most surprising part was that they sounded…lustful. Not angry at all.

"YOU BELONG TO ME BITCH!"

"YES MISTRESS PANTY!"

"TOMORROW WILL BE A 24 HOUR DAY OF SEX! YOU BETTER BE READY!"

"OH YES MISTRESS!"

"WHO DO YOU LOVE?"

"ONLY YOU!"

"WHO MAKES YOU WET?"

"ONLY YOU!"

As the noises downstairs got louder, Stocking and Kneesocks just remained still in bed, not sure how to react.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Stocking?"

"Yes, Kneesocks?"

"…you want to just forget the whole dating thing and just get married?"

"…perfect."


End file.
